


Valentine's Usagi

by signorina_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 情人节兔子英





	Valentine's Usagi

奥村英二变成兔子了。  
不是疑问句，也不是假设句，是肯定句。  
怀疑自己是否仍在梦中，亚修•林克斯用力揉了揉眼睛，闭上再睁开，眼前还是那个熟悉的奥村英二，不同的是，他的黑发间如今顶着两只毛茸茸的兔耳朵。  
英二看起来有点无措，还有点慌张，以标准的日本方式跪坐在床边，揪住短裤下摆的手指透露了他的紧张，看到亚修醒来，长耳朵猛地抻直了一瞬，配上圆润的脸庞和大大的眼睛，倒真像一只软乎乎的兔子。  
“哇哦，这是什么，情人节限定cosplay？”  
亚修支起一只胳膊，半撑着身子，侧身颇具兴味地打量眼前的恋人。虽然宽松T恤衫、居家短裤和兔耳朵似乎不是传统的兔女郎搭配，但英二可爱的脸蛋却完全无损于这样“另类”的装扮。  
倒不如说偏幼龄的长相和略带羞涩的表情让头戴兔耳的他看起来更加可爱了。  
亚修爬过去，将头枕在英二的大腿上，懒散地打了个哈欠。他仰躺着，惬意地眯起眼，如同等待抚摸的猫。  
可是与往日不同，英二只是低着头，不安地望着他。两只长耳朵随脑袋耷拉下来，有些不安的表情看上去好像有话要说，却犹豫着无法开口。亚修这才感觉到他的身体似乎都在轻微地颤抖。  
“亚、亚修……”英二结结巴巴地对他说，“我也不知道为什么、早上一起来，就变成这样了。”  
“……？”亚修茫然地眨了眨眼。  
“这个耳朵，尾巴，还有……”英二吞了口口水，把没说完的话咽了回去，仿佛有些难以启齿。纵然有高达200的IQ,天才亚修也猜不出英二剩下的“还有”指的是什么，这天早上英二说出的每一句话都让他听不大明白，但他敏锐地捕捉到了关键词语，顿时兴奋起来。  
“你还有尾巴？”  
亚修麻利地翻了个身，探手在英二身后摸索，果然找到了一团鼓鼓囊囊的东西，他毫无顾忌地将手伸进裤子内，对手感轻柔绵软的毛球又揉又捏，装作没看见英二面上胀红隐忍的表情。  
“好厉害，这个是怎么安上去的？”亚修冲英二坏坏地笑，“难道是肛塞？”  
一个枕头准确无误地按在他脸上。  
“所以说，我也不知道为什么会变成这样啦！”英二羞愤地喊道。  
在英二磕磕巴巴的解释中，终于开始逐渐弄清楚状况的亚修，看上去却似乎一点儿也不为恋人莫名其妙长出了兔耳和尾巴感到烦恼。相反，他似乎对这两样东西相当有兴趣，兴致勃勃地抱着英二四处揉搓，研究了半天。  
“好厉害啊！”山猫由衷地感慨。  
耳朵生长在蓬松的黑发间，平常的时候上半截会从中间弯折耷拉下来，看起来柔软又无害；要是耳朵完全耷拉下去了，则预示着心情不太妙；一旦受到刺激，便会“唰”地一下竖得笔直，简直活脱脱一幅心情晴雨表。原本就不善掩饰的英二这一下完全被看得透彻。  
而与之相比，尾巴则似乎带着点糟糕的意味了。生长的位置不高不低，尾巴中心刚刚好长在内裤边缘。亚修不老实的手稍稍往下，就可以滑进英二甜蜜的臀缝，让英二不得不几次红着脸拍开他蠢蠢欲动的大手。  
偏偏生得这样不巧，无论正常地穿着内裤，还是将内裤的松紧边稍稍扒下来，都会准确勒住尾巴，既不舒服也不方便。于是英二不得已光溜溜地将自己套进了居家短裤里。  
还被明明了解原因，却故意作弄他的亚修调戏：  
“哥哥没穿内裤，是在暗示什么吗？”  
暗示个头！  
英二毫不留情地踢了他一脚，羞愤地下床做早餐。

到底为什么会变成这样？  
英二盯着锅里尚未沸腾的汤，百思不得其解。  
他努力回想昨天发生的一切，确认自己并没有吃什么奇怪的东西，没有许过什么奇怪的愿望，更没有跟奇怪的魔术师进行过什么奇怪的对话。  
除了正常的日常活动以外，唯一可以称之为不寻常的事情，大概就是他还在苦苦思索送给亚修的情人节礼物——事实上英二已经为此烦恼了整整半个月。  
以他的财力，勉强支付的起一顿昂贵的烛光晚餐，不过这对见惯了大场面的亚修来说并不新鲜，而且情人节价格暴涨的烛光晚餐都是用来骗傻子的（经验丰富的马克斯如是说到）；如果去游乐园，也许会被亚修嘲笑说“是小孩子来的地方”（虽然在英二看来亚修幼稚起来的确就是个如假包换的小孩）；要是像大多数情侣一样出门不知道去哪里，只是在街上随便乱逛，或许亚修很快就会觉得无聊；但是情人旅馆这种过于成人的地方……对他们来说好像又太超过了。  
说到底，商业气息过重的情人节除了求婚以外，其实早就没有什么新鲜可言。  
况且以他现在的这幅模样，根本哪里都去不了。  
两只兔耳朵无精打采地蔫巴下来。  
无论如何，这是他们恋爱后一起度过的第一个情人节，多少有几分纪念意义。即使没有什么太有趣的活动，英二也还是有些期待的。他甚至努力跟着教程做好了手工巧克力。  
真是变化总比计划快。  
“哥哥。”  
正出神间，亚修从背后无声地揽住了他的腰，惊得英二一瞬间竖直了耳朵。  
“哥哥。”亚修懒洋洋地将脑袋搭在他肩膀上。“在想什么呢，汤都要冒出来了。”  
英二这才回神，手忙脚乱地关火，掀开被蒸汽顶的抖动不停的锅盖抢救二人的早餐。  
但聪明的山猫还是猜到了。  
“在思考如何度过情人节吗？”  
英二有些狼狈地用抹布擦吊炉火周围溅出来的汤汁。  
看起来一幅混不在意的样子，原来亚修对情人节也不是完全没有嗅觉的。不过也难怪，大街上和网络上提前半个月就尽是铺天盖地的促销广告，任谁也无法对情人节的临近装作一无所知。  
英二咬了咬牙。  
“你很期待吗？”  
他有点愧疚地问亚修。虽然不知道亚修对节日有什么计划，可如果因为自己的原因毁掉了亚修的情人节，英二大概到死都无法原谅自己。  
仿佛嗅出了他话语中低靡的情绪，亚修拎起垂落的长耳朵温柔抚弄，仿佛真的在安抚一只低落的兔子。侧头在英二颊边印下几个吻，亚修揽紧了英二的腰咕哝道：“不许道歉。”  
搂得这样紧，还被反复抚摸敏感的耳朵，这下英二真的分不出多少脑细胞去思考情人节和道歉之间的关系了。  
因为亚修的下身和他的紧紧贴合在一起，。  
身高的差距让亚修鼓胀的部位刚刚好顶在英二新长出的尾巴上。英二不知道尾巴和身体连接的地方究竟是什么构造，被亚修揉捏的时候，似乎扯动了什么感觉器官，从那里传来陌生而熟悉的感觉。无法用语言准确地形容，但并不是痛。  
相反的，比痛更令人难以忍受——  
是敏感的腺体受力后产生的酸麻电流，如同前戏时缓慢流向四肢的快感，一阵一阵，不强烈，但让人手脚发软，既难捱，却又不希望它停下来。  
兔子本就是欲望旺盛的动物，经不起挑拨。在床上的时候他有意无意遮挡下身，不希望亚修看见这样羞耻的自己。可这时亚修的手从短裤边缘摸进去，准确地握住他已经半勃起的分身，立刻就让英二掩藏多时的欲望无所遁形。  
压抑许久，被这样赤裸裸地技巧抚慰着性器，没几下就在亚修手中交代了出来。  
亚修将头埋在英二颈间闷闷地笑，笑得浑身都在抖，笑得英二只想找个地洞钻下去。  
无故长出兔耳就算了，连这方面机能都变得跟兔子一样，英二难堪地低头捂住脸，感觉自己彻底没脸见人了。  
更没脸见人的是，他很快又在亚修手中再次挺立了起来。  
大约这也属于兔子的特征之一，英二并没有射出很多。亚修握着他的腰，带他向后退了一步，利索地将英二的短裤撸了下来。尾椎骨上的毛球暴露在空气中，受惊般地抖了一抖。  
长期的体育锻炼让英二的腰部拥有劲瘦紧致的线条，两道肌肉的弧线自腰侧流畅地向臀部收拢，臀部白皙，大腿肌肤却泛着蜜色光泽，腰窝小巧可爱，如同少女调皮的酒窝。  
英二的呼吸已经逐渐杂乱了起来，可亚修看起来却并不急于立时进入正题，反而捧着他的臀仔细观察，大手沿着圆润的臀瓣来回抚摸，缓慢地以手心紧贴着摩挲，兴致勃勃的模样简直像在赏玩什么奇珍异宝。  
兔子的体质根本经不起这样慢条斯理的挑拨，英二紧咬着唇，不肯让羞耻的声音逃出来，尾巴却违心地暴露了他的本意。  
短短的尾巴冲亚修抖了抖，招手似的。  
亚修堪堪憋住笑，将英二的腰向下按了一把，半勃起的下身抵上诱人的臀缝，却甚至连裤子都没脱，只是抵着那里不紧不慢地磨蹭。隔着一层薄薄的布料，灼烫的温度和伟岸的形状也足够刺激英二的感官。他难耐地垂下头，下身仿佛生出了自己的意志，自发寻找起若即若离的热源。  
待到亚修终于肯半褪下裤子坦诚相见的时候，英二已经难受得几乎要哭出来了。热烫的性器被亚修握着抵在臀缝间滑动，每一处褶皱都在挑逗臀部细腻敏感的肌肤。亚修却像好奇的孩子，怎么都玩不够，一时揉着英二的臀瓣尝试去夹住那一根，一时又用它去轻轻拍打泛红的臀缝，明明没什么力道，却比货真价实的惩罚更加煎熬。  
“亚修……”英二在压抑的呼吸间喃喃地呼唤他的名字，浓重的鼻音里尽是无法纾解的情欲。他忍的眼泪都快出来了。  
亚修终于大发慈悲，俯下身细细亲吻他的耳廓。  
“很想要？”  
简直想得不得了。可就算变成了兔子，那些过于大胆放浪的话还是说不出口。勉强维持着最后一点羞耻心，英二点了点头。  
英二完全不知道亚修竟然还在厨房里放了润滑液，这家伙到底蓄谋了多久？他几乎要忍不住怀疑这恼人的兔耳和尾巴会不会也是亚修的杰作，可是亚修很快顺利地挤了进来，顿时挤走了英二脑中所有杂七杂八的念头。  
满足的饱胀感让英二难耐地仰起头，大口大口地喘息起来。  
他很少在情事中放肆地叫出声，多数时候只是压抑而急促地呼吸，像是从肺部努力地抽出一部分空气，混合浓重的鼻音，变成粘稠的喘息吐出来，甜到发腻。似乎因为快感让身体每一个部分都不由自主地绷紧，连呼吸也变成一件格外费力的事情。  
亚修的手劲一向很大，此刻更是牢牢地掌握着英二的腰肢，迫使他跟随自己进出的频率摆动，倒真像一只捕食兔子的山猫，每一下都精准地折磨对方的弱点，英二很快便开始无意识地收缩小腹，断断续续地啜泣，下身越咬越紧，身体逐渐无法听从使唤，是行将崩溃的前兆。  
“哈……这么快吗？”  
对于恋人的身体，在性事中的种种反应，亚修早已了如指掌。伸手探到胸前，不够温柔地揉捏对方的胸部，指尖拨弄挺立的红果，亚修咬着牙在英二体内暂时停了下来，扳过英二的头与他接吻。  
高潮中的英二一层层裹上来缠上来，蠕动着将他咬紧，缠绵的嫩肉明明那么软，却狼吞虎咽，仿佛要将他绞下来吞进去似的，连臀瓣都在一下一下反复收缩，似乎恨不得连下方鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋都要一起吞下肚。  
他在英二耳边低吼出声。  
没想到兔子虽然速度快，旺盛的欲望却导致高潮反应也格外强烈。亚修死死咬着牙，总算没有跟着英二一起快速射出来，那样未免也太丢人了。  
仿佛濒死一般，英二在亚修怀中大口大口贪婪地呼吸。  
高潮后的他有些脱力，大腿肌肉仍然在痉挛似的绷紧，支撑不住的上半身伏倒在流理台上，半边身子全仰赖亚修的力量勉强支撑。亚修粗喘着贴上他的背，在他光裸的脖子上没轻没重地啃咬，四下播种暧昧的痕迹。  
“别……”英二像一团棉花糖，软绵绵黏乎乎地抗议，“会没法出门的。”  
“你这个样子还想出门？”  
亚修意有所指地拍了拍英二还在微微发抖的臀。他的下身一片狼藉，股缝间滑溜溜的，冰凉黏腻的液体从腿间爬到脚踝，双脚前的地板上还躺着滴落的精液。  
可自己明明不是这样打算的，英二有些委屈地瘪起嘴。他原本想带亚修出门，虽然还没想好具体做什么，但出去了总会有办法。他会在合适时候给亚修一个惊喜的吻，然后送上自己亲手制作的巧克力。虽然老土到掉渣，可至少是个有模有样的情人节。  
而绝不是像这样，莫名其妙变成一只喂不饱的兔子，连早饭都还没吃上，就先在厨房里没羞没臊做了起来，让暧昧的液体把地板弄得乱七八糟。  
况且亚修还没射出来，这显然不会是今天早上的最后一次。  
亚修向来善于察言观色，英二忽然低落的情绪根本逃不过他的眼睛。侧脸贴着脖颈的曲线摩挲，亚修痞痞地在他耳边戏谑。  
“是我让你不够满足，所以觉得不高兴了？”  
这家伙没脸没皮起来，简直让人不知道怎么对付。英二抽了抽鼻子，瓮声瓮气地说：  
“我、我想给你一个难忘的情人节……”  
却不知怎么变成了这样。  
亚修却仿佛并没有听出他的话外之音。以他们现在的状况，谈伤感的话题怎么看都太过滑稽——他尚未满足的欲望仍然在英二的身体里蠢蠢欲动。  
于是亚修挺了挺身子，让措手不及的英二惊讶地呻吟出声。他再次熟练地逗弄起英二的下身。  
“这个样子的哥哥可不是每天都能见到的，虽然不知道是哪里的神明送了我这么美妙的情人节礼物，不过我会抓住机会好好享用的。”  
“说到做到哦。”亚修捉住他的唇舌细细品尝。  
“要给我一个难忘的情人节。”


End file.
